


The Gift

by lovelynemesis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Christmas Smut, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Nipple Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelynemesis/pseuds/lovelynemesis





	The Gift

This party was a joke.  


Taking a sip of your champagne, you stared up at the horrendous Christmas Tree that was the focal point in the room.

“A black Christmas Tree,” you said to yourself with a shake of your head.  

It was decorated in silver ornaments and candles. It looked like something Dracula would be proud of. 

Someone had said that it was the new modern look. 

_Ugly._

It was two days before Christmas. In the past, you would have been bouncing off the walls in excitement. This year, you weren’t able to muster up even the slightest bit of cheer. 

There was no gift giving… no merriment with classic Christmas songs… no silly kisses under the strategically placed mistletoe. 

Just the same boring people. The same mindless chatter.   

Turning, you looked for your fiance in the crowd. You spotted him talking to the mayor by the bar. He was animated as he talked with his hands. You could hear the mayor’s loud guffaw from where you were standing across the room. You cringed because you knew that he probably told his favorite, overused joke. He turned his head and caught you staring. He smiled and raised his champagne glass in cheers to you. 

You tipped your head and smiled back. When you caught your reflection in the window as you turned toward the balcony, you realized that your smile didn’t reach your eyes. It looked forced; strained.

And that was the kicker, wasn’t it?  


Everything you ever desired was right here. All you had wished for was in your hands.

_Or was it?_

Sliding open the door to the balcony, you stepped out into the chilly night air.

Across the city, the Avengers tower shone brightly against the skyline. 

You would have never walked out of those doors that day if you knew that you would be leaving your happiness behind. 

Here you were, living in the world you thought you always wanted. 

_Miserable._

* * *

Your feet knew where they taking you. 

Even as the wet, cold rain beat down. You had lost your Jimmy Choo’s about 12 blocks back as you ran through the city streets. Your dress dragged the ground and was sticking to you like a second skin. Your wet hair had fallen out of its stylish coif and your makeup was surely running down your face. The talented hair and makeup team would cringe if they could see the bedraggled mess you had made of their creation. Your lungs were burning and legs were aching as you neared your destination.

You knew people must have thought that you were crazy as you sloshed in the puddles. 

But you didn’t care.

You couldn’t have stood to be at that party any longer. You felt like it was squeezing the life out of you. 

Those people would never be your people. They would never see you as anything but arm candy. They wouldn’t take you seriously.

And frankly, you didn’t take them seriously either. 

All the money in the world wouldn’t make them good people. 

The last straw had been when the man you were set to marry had apologized to his guests for your garish humor.  

You heard him call your name as you had turned and ran for the elevator. He grabbed your arm before you could escape.

“What are you doing?” he had sneered. His eyes shifted around, embarrassed at your behavior. 

Jerking your arm out of his grasp, you ripped the gaudy ring off of your finger and flung it at him, “Leaving you, Nathaniel. Merry Christmas.” 

With that parting shot, you had entered the elevator.  

When the doors opened on the bottom floor of the hotel, you took off running and haven’t looked back since.

It was almost a year to the day you had left your life at the tower behind… you said you would never return. 

But as the front of the building came into view, a smile spread across your lips…

* * *

> _“I’m not going to stop you,” Bucky said as he watched you pack your suitcase._
> 
> _You shrugged, “I don’t expect you too.”_
> 
> _You looked up from your task when he remained silent. He was standing against the far wall, arms crossed over his chest. His face was set in harsh lines, jaw clenched tight. Anger was in his eyes._
> 
> _It fueled your resolve. “We want different things, Bucky.”_
> 
> _A sarcastic laugh was his only answer._
> 
> _With little organizational effort, you continued to throw your garments into the case. Let him stand there and watch, you didn’t care._
> 
> _Stomping by him on your way into the bathroom, you knocked your shoulder into his. He grumbled but moved over to give you more room._
> 
> _Grabbing as many as your toiletries as your arms could hold, you walked back into the bedroom you shared with Bucky._
> 
> _Dumping them into the suitcase, you took one last look around the room._
> 
> _Your heart pinched in your chest. So many happy memories… No! Squaring your shoulders, you looked back up at Bucky._
> 
> _He still remained silent._
> 
> _You wanted to scream at him… you wanted to walk over and beat on his chest… you wanted to make him feel what you were feeling._
> 
> _But none of that would work._
> 
> _You simply just wanted different things._
> 
> _Slamming the top of the case shut, you zipped it closed and pulled it off the bed._
> 
> _Trying to not let him see the tears that formed in your eyes, you dragged it to the door._
> 
> _“Doll,” Bucky whispered._
> 
> _You stopped with your hand on the doorknob. You turned your head to look at him. He had moved closer, but his stance was still stubborn._
> 
> _“What?” you asked._
> 
> _He looked to something that was on the table next to the door before looking back to you. He shook his head with a sad smile, “You know where I’ll be.”_
> 
> _Your heart broke on the inside._
> 
> _Nodding, you turned back to the door. A small red box wrapped in a gold bow caught your attention on the desk. You saw your name written in Bucky’s handwriting on the tag._
> 
> _You almost stopped to ask him what it was… but what would be the point in that?_
> 
> _Dragging the suitcase behind you, you walked out of the door._

* * *

Reaching the front doors of the tower, you stopped under the canopy to catch your breath. 

You rubbed your arms and tried to ward off the chill that was starting after your adrenaline was waning down.

Walking to the side of the glass doors, you tapped the touch screen and waited for F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice to greet you. 

“Good evening and welcome to the Avengers Tower,” she greeted. “How may I help you today?”

Stepping into the view of the camera, you gave a small smile, “F.R.I.D.A.Y., it’s me.” 

You became apprehensive when you were met with silence. Had Tony erased your voice commands? 

The door clicked beside you, before her A.I. voice came back over the intercom, “Welcome back.” 

You pushed the glass door open and walked to the elevator. F.R.I.D.A.Y. opened it and waited until you were inside before the light for the common room lit up on the display. 

“What can I expect when I get up there?” you asked her.

You swore you could almost hear her thinking, “Prepare yourself.” 

Wincing, you wrapped your arms around yourself as you started to shiver. The elevator started its ascent as your teeth started chattering together. The dress you had on was half frozen and water was still dripping from your hair. 

Not really the ideal way to face everyone again. 

The elevator dinged a second before the doors wooshed open. “Good luck,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. called as you stepped out of the elevator. 

Tony and Steve were there to greet you.

Steve’s face was grim, while Tony seemed to be amused. 

They both took in your soggy appearance before Steve stepped forward and handed you a towel. His silence was disheartening.

You wrapped the fluffy towel around your shoulders, trying to control your shivering. 

“Dare I ask?” Tony quipped. 

You shook your head, still looking at Steve. You really wished he would say something. 

He licked his lips before looking at the ground. 

“Does he know I’m here?” You stuttered through your shivers. 

Steve shook his head before looking back up at you. 

Tony stepped in front of you, rubbing his hands up and down on the outside of your arms, “What brought you back here?” 

“Me, she’s here for me.” 

Your eyes snapped to Bucky. 

He was standing at the end of the hallway that housed the personal apartments. His arms were crossed over his naked chest. Gray sweatpants were slung low on his hips, just a tiniest bit of the waistband of his boxers peeking out. His hair was back in a bun and his jaw was set in a hard line. His brow was furrowed in anger as he looked you up and down.

The sight of him was like a punch to the gut. 

A year later and he still had the same effect on you.

_But something was different…_

“Your arm,” you whispered. 

He looked down at it before he shrugged. He nodded to Steve in silent conversation. 

You watched as Steve and Tony left you and Bucky alone. 

Lowering his arms, he motioned for you to follow him, “C’mon, let’s get you dry.” 

You shuffled behind him as you walked down the long hallway. Bucky opened the door to his apartment and waited for you to precede him. 

Stepping over the threshold, you almost cried. It was exactly the same. 

It was home. 

Bucky brushed past you and walked silently to the stairs that led up to the loft. You stood in the tiny kitchen and continued to look around. 

Literally not one thing had changed. 

Yours and his mugs were still hanging on their holders next to the Keurig. All of the same magnets he had brought home to you from his missions around the country were still on the fridge. 

The little desk by the door still had the bowl you used for keys and loose change. 

Your pillow and throw were still on the couch. He had taken the pictures of you and him down, but that was to be expected. 

As you walked into the living room, you noticed that the TV was different. It was hooked up to surround sound and an XBOX. 

You smiled at that. 

But your smile faltered when you saw the newspaper lying open on the coffee table. 

Shrugging off the towel, you let it drop to the floor as you picked up the paper. 

You felt sick when you read the headline:

**‘World’s Most Eligible Bachelor Lands His Hometown Girl.’**

Nathaniel looked dashing in his suit while you stood next him, looking exactly like what was expected of you; doting and dutiful. 

It was hard to miss the sparkler on your ring finger.

“The joy just radiates off the page,” Bucky said he came down the stairs. 

Startled, you dropped the paper and turned toward him. It was nice to see that his sarcasm hadn’t changed. 

Bucky came over and handed you a black t-shirt and shorts, “Go change and then we can talk.” 

You bent over to pick up the towel and headed toward the bathroom. 

Maybe coming here wasn’t the best idea. 

* * *

The smell of coffee greeted you as you came out of the bathroom. 

Bucky was leaned against the counter as he waited on it to brew. When he heard the door shut, he looked up and watched you walk toward him. 

You leaned on the bar across from him and looked at his new arm, “May I ask about your arm?”

He nodded and took a deep breath, “T’Challa designed it.” 

You looked over the black vibranium and gold inlays. It was beautifully done. “Does it feel better?” 

“Yes, it’s not as heavy and I have more range of movement,” he stretched it out so you could see.

“Did it hurt?” you asked, which was really was a dumb question but you genuinely wanted to know. 

“Like a bitch,” he replied. 

You smiled, “It’s also quieter.” 

A ghost of a smile played on his lips, but he didn’t let it fully form. “Where’s your ring?” he asked you.

You looked down at your hand with a frown, “I gave it back to Nathaniel earlier this evening.” 

He didn’t ask why like you expected him too, but you still explained anyway. “I was at his family’s annual Christmas party and it hit me that I was slowly suffocating.” He stared at you but didn’t offer any commentary. “Those people were stuffy and obnoxious. If you didn’t come from money, then you were treated as such. In some ways, Nathaniel was just like them. It just took me a little longer to see it.” 

Still silent, Bucky turned when the Keurig was done. He grabbed the mug and handed it to you. 

You lifted it to your nose and took a long inhale, “My favorite.” 

Bucky nodded and set about making his own mug. “So, your first thought was to come here?”

You could hear the underlying cynicism but ignored it. “I don’t have any family, Bucky.” You set your mug on the bar and crossed your arms over your breasts, “This was the only real home I ever had.” 

His frown deepened, “You didn’t just leave me behind when you left last year.”

That stung, but it was the truth. “I am aware of that.” 

“So, we are conveniently supposed to just be here for you even though you forgot about us?” He asked and walked past you into the living room.  

You had a feeling that he meant himself rather than “us” but you went with it anyway, “I didn’t forget about you.” 

He huffed out a laugh as he sat on the couch, “Coulda’ fooled me.” He pointed at the paper before sitting his mug right on Nathaniel’s face.

Pushing away from the bar, you walked into the living room. You sat on the other end of the couch, tucking your legs beneath you. 

The way Bucky’s eyes landed on your braless breasts beneath his shirt, made you hyper aware that you didn’t have any underwear on.

Shifting your body, you faced him, “How could I forget about you Bucky?”

His eyes shot back up to your face, “You are the one who left.” You winced at the twinge of hurt in his voice. “And then three weeks later, to my surprise, you start showing up on magazine covers holding hands with rich boy.” His smile wasn’t a happy one, “You couldn’t have dug that knife in any further.” 

You lowered your head in shame. You knew how this looked. The odds were not in your favor. 

“You told me that you didn’t want marriage and kids,” was your only defense. “You knew I wanted all of that. Then, one day, you just all up and decide that isn’t for you. How is that fair to me?” 

“So that was enough reason for you to leave me?” he asked. His voice was rising with each word, “That is your answer for everything, isn’t it? Just pack up and leave, it’s what you’re good at.” 

_That hurt._

“I was hurt Bucky!” you exclaimed. “I had this whole life planned out with you and it blew up in my face in a matter of seconds!” 

He stared at you. You could tell he was chewing on the inside of his cheek by the harsh line of his jaw. 

God, he was still so gorgeous to you. The long hair, the scruff that had grown into a beard, his eyes, his lips…. _Everything._

“I’m not sure I can make children,” he whispered.

That put a halt on your anger. All the fight left your body. “What do you mean?” you asked. 

“Last year, when I was being checked over by the doctors to see about getting my new arm,” he said as he shifted uncomfortably. “They found a lot of abnormalities. One of which may be my ability to sire children.”  

You remembered that day. He had been unusually quiet and hadn’t answered your questions about his doctor visit. You had been confused at the time, but decided to let it go. 

A tear rolled down your cheek, “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“For the exact reason you left,” he said. “I knew what you wanted and I most likely wasn’t going to be able to give it to you.” 

You swiped at your eyes with the back of your hands. Jesus… this whole time…

“I didn’t love him,” you murmured. 

“I know,” he said barely above a whisper. He pointed to your picture in the paper, “I could tell by your body language in every picture.” Bucky sat back and thought for a second, “At first, the thought of another’s man’s hands on you made me fucking sick. It took everything I had to not find Thanos… or whatever the fuck his name is, and not beat the shit out of him.” 

You tried to not laugh at Bucky getting Nathaniel’s name wrong. “We never had sex,” you admitted. 

He looked at you skeptically, “Don’t lie.” 

Scooting closer to him, you shrugged, “Let me rephrase that, Nathaniel and I never had sex.” You waved your hand in the air, “He said he was traditional and wanted to wait until marriage. I found out later that he had been sleeping with half of Manhattan.” 

“Boy, you chose a winner,” he scoffed.

You chuckled, “Shut up.” Taking a long inhale, you contemplated what you were going to say next. “I don’t know Bucky, I was out on the balcony at the party tonight and saw the tower. My heart clenched in my chest at seeing it. This was always home. At first with Tony taking me in and giving me a job and then… with you.” You took his hand in yours. He didn’t pull away, so you took that as a good sign. “When I went back into the party, everything clicked into place and I realized where I truly wanted to be. I left and took off running in the rain.” 

He looked down at your joined hands. His thumb rubbed over yours before he looked back up with a small smile on his lips, “You couldn’t have just taken a cab?”

A laugh burst out of your chest at his unexpected answer. 

Your eyes caught on the small Christmas tree behind him. There was a tiny red box wrapped with a gold bow underneath it. 

When he saw where you were staring, he turned to look. Letting go of your hand, he got up and bent down to grab the box. 

He sat back on the couch and held the little box in his hands. He fiddled with the bow before looking back up at you, “I couldn’t make myself get rid of it.” He handed the box to you, “It felt I would have been giving up on you.” 

You took the box and looked up at him, “Can I open it?”

He nodded in answer.

Tugging on the end of the bow, it came loose. You let it fall to your lap as you opened the lid. 

Instant tears blurred your vision. You covered your mouth with your hand to stifle the sob that threatened to escape. 

“I was going to ask you on Christmas Eve,” Bucky supplied. He reached over and took the ring out of the box, “It was always your favorite time of the year and I wanted to give you another reason to love it.” 

Your heart ached as tears flowed down your cheeks and over your hand. God, what an idiot you were.

“I was also going to tell you about possibly being infertile,” He sighed. “I had this whole proposal planned out about how even though we can’t make children, we could still try adopting and give a child a loving home.” You felt him shift his body but still couldn’t look up at him in fear that you would completely fall apart. “I had purposely tried to deter you off the marriage track because I was nervous that you would find out about me proposing from the big mouths around here. I guess that came back to bite me in the ass, huh?” 

You couldn’t help the ragged sob that erupted from behind your hand.  

He took the little box out of your hand and put the ring back inside. He snapped it shut with a regretful exhale. He seemed to be struggling with his own emotions as he grabbed your forearms and pulled you into his lap. He wrapped his arms around your shaking form and cooed calming words as you cried.

You cried for what was, for what could have been and for now. 

It was almost like a release of a year’s worth of pent up emotions. 

As the tears subsided, you snuggled closer, finding comfort in his familiar smell. This nearness that you knew so well. His hands were roaming over your arms and back and his cheek was pressed against your forehead. 

A fresh wave of tears fell at how much you missed this; missed him. 

A sudden thought made a little laugh break through your tears. 

Bucky moved his head to look down at you. When you looked up at him, his expression made you laugh again. You could tell he thought you were losing your mind.

“Steve wouldn’t even talk to me,” you said, reaching up and wiping your tears away. 

His chest rumbled against your shoulder with his laugher, “And that made you laugh?” His arms loosened around you as he moved his legs beneath you, “You did always have a weird sense of humor.” 

“I hurt him too,” you whispered.

Bucky nodded with a sad smile, “Like I said earlier, when you left, you didn’t just leave me.” 

You heaved a heavy sigh, “I thought I knew what I wanted.” You pushed against Bucky’s chest and sat up, “But now I just realize that I am an ignorant asshole.” Reaching up, you framed his jaw in your hands, “I know that saying I’m sorry won’t repair what has been done, so I won’t say that. But I will say thank you for at least letting me up here and didn’t leave me standing out in the rain.” 

With that, you got off of his lap and stretched. Looking at the clock on the wall, you were startled to see that it was well past midnight. “Well, I guess I should go see about mending fences with Tony and see if I can crash on a couch for tonight.” You looked down at Bucky with a smile, “Think he would give me my job back?” 

You watched Bucky swallow thickly before swiping a hand over his face, “So, you plan on staying?” 

“Is that ok with you?” you asked, fearful of his answer.

Bucky stood up and wiped his palms on his thighs, “This was your home once too.” He reached forward and circled your forearm in his hand, “But, it’s late. Talking to everyone can wait until the morning. You can crash here with me.”

You raised a skeptical brow, “Is that a good idea?”

He shook his head with a rueful chuckle, “Probably not, but I’ll take the couch and you can have the bed.” 

After studying his handsome face for a moment, you nodded, “Ok.”

* * *

_Warmth._

Surrounded by warmth.

You snuggled into the blankets further and teetered between sleepfulness and awake. Burying your nose in the pillows, you took a great inhale. Clean and Bucky. 

Cracking an eye open, you saw that the room was still dark. With how hard you slept, you thought it would have been daylight by now. 

Shifting your legs, you were startled when you encountered something in the blankets with you.   

 **You rolled over and felt your body push up against something hard.** Opening your eyes fully, you blinked in the darkness and found yourself staring up at a sleepy Bucky. 

He was propped up on an elbow, his head cocked to the side as he stared at you. 

You became fully aware that every inch of your body was stretched out along his. 

That would explain the warmth. Bucky was a furnace when he slept. 

“I couldn’t get comfortable on the couch,” he whispered. 

The thought of him trying to arrange his big body on that small couch made a laugh bubble out of your lips. 

The side of his lips twitched into a playful smile, “Found that funny, did ya?”

You shook your head but couldn’t stop the snort that erupted. 

You felt his flesh hand trace along your hip. The laughter died on your lips, being replaced by arousal. 

“Bucky…” you started. 

“Hm?” he hummed. 

His fingers were now tracing the waistband of his shorts that you were wearing. Goosebumps rose along your skin when his fingers dipped inside.

“Tell me to stop,” he whispered.

Swallowing roughly, you turned until you were on your back, “I’m not going to.” 

A soft growl emitted from his chest. He moved his hand fully under the waistband as his lips met yours.

Every little nerve and sensor in your body burst in pleasure. It was always this way with Bucky.

Chemistry.

His fingers lightly teased over your labia. The soft touch made you tremble. Moaning into his mouth, you deepened the kiss. Lifting your arms, you circled his neck. You buried your fingers in his hair and gently scratched his scalp with your nails. 

He groaned. A lightning bolt shot through your body when his fingers drew the first circle around your clit. Bucky knew how fast you liked it and just the right amount of pressure to put to get you nice and wet. His fingers dipped down to spread the wetness over your tiny bud before a long finger entered you.

Breaking the kiss, you cried out, arching your back off the bed. His lips trailed over your jaw to your neck. He kissed along the shell of your ear as he pumped his finger slowly, bumping your clit with the the heel of his palm.

“I missed this,” he whispered. “I missed the sounds you made. I would lay awake at night, stroking myself to the memory of how your pussy felt wrapped around me.”

“Oh _fuck_ ,” you wailed. The thought of him masturbating to the thought of you made your cunt clench around his finger. 

He fit another finger inside of you, curling them up with each pump in. He bit your earlobe, driving you mad.

“Did you ever think of me?” he said into your ear. “Ever touch yourself why lying next to him at night?” He thrust his fingers deep, hitting your pleasure spot. “Did you have to cover your mouth when you came? Did ya call my name?” 

“Buck…. _oh…_ my god…” How did he expect you to form coherent words?

“Answer me baby doll.” he growled. He removed his fingers to circle your clit again. 

“ _Yes_!” you cried. “God, yes Bucky I did.” 

You felt him smile against your neck, his beard tickling the soft skin. “I knew it.” His fingers entered you again with a rough thrust. “My dirty girl.” He sucked at a tender spot on your neck, making you moan. “Take this shirt off.” 

Scrambling, you raised the shirt and whipped it over your head. Bucky shifted his weight and bent his head down to your breasts. He kissed the soft mounds before his lips closed over a nipple. 

You sighed and buried your fingers in his hair again. He scraped his teeth over the delicate bud, eliciting a high pitched moan from you. He pumped his fingers in your cunt in tandem with his tongue licking over your nipple. 

Pleasure was building. It was a fire in your belly as you soared toward a release. 

“Fuck doll,” Bucky grunted. “You’re squeezing my fingers so tight.” 

A few more pumps and you knew would fly over the edge…

Until Bucky removed his mouth and fingers from you completely.

Your eyes snapped open and you whimpered. 

Bucky, the little shit, just chuckled before sitting up and removing the blanket from yours and his bodies. 

“It’s not going to be that easy doll baby,” he said as he reached down and pulled the shorts down your legs. 

You huffed. You forgot how mean he could be in the bedroom. 

“Aw now, don’t pout,” he tutted. “Otherwise, I will put that mouth to good use.” 

Well now… sitting up, you licked your lips before catching your bottom lip between your teeth. 

His eyes shot to your mouth and you watched his jaw clench. 

Two can tease.

Lifting his left arm, he traced the cool metal over your lips. You opened them enough for his middle finger to slip inside. His eyes were hot with lust as he watched your tongue swirl around the digit. 

A fresh gush of juices coated your thighs at his low growl.

He removed his finger from your mouth and reached down to grab your hips. You squeaked when he flipped you over onto your belly. 

You moaned long and loud when his fingers dipped between your legs and sought out your clit. Gripping the sheet in your fists, you pushed your ass back, trying to find the friction you needed to cum. 

His teeth sank into a soft cheek, making you cry out in surprise. “Greedy girl.” 

“I need to cum Bucky.” you moaned. 

You could feel him pushing his sweatpants down to his thighs behind you. The soft material rubbed against your inner thighs when he reached his metal hand down to spread you wider. 

His thumb swiped over your clit, before he caught the tiny bud between his fingers to give a gentle pinch. “I know you do doll.” He removed his fingers from your wetness, settling the head of his cock against your entrance and pushed forward. “And you can when I let you.”  

You mewled and buried your face in the sheets. His hot, hard cock thrust in with a smooth glide. His earlier teasing had you so worked up that you had to take a deep breath to calm an impending orgasm. 

And Bucky knew it. When his hips were flush with your ass, buried deep, he stopped and had to take a few breaths himself. Your walls fluttered around his cock, making him groan.

Leaning down, Bucky braced himself on his arms. Planting his hands near your shoulders, he bent down and kissed the back of your neck. “You feel so fucking amazing baby doll.” He pumped his hips into yours, nudging your cervix, “Better than I remember.”

Turning your head, you placed your cheek on the cool sheet and pushed back against him, angling your hips up. “You fill me up so good Bucky baby.” 

Bucky slowly pulled out, letting you and him both feel the drag. He slammed back in, the new angle making it to where he hit that pleasure spot perfectly. 

Giving you no time to recover, Bucky set a hard pace. 

Your moans and groans mixed with the slap of skin on skin in the dark. Moving your hands, you searched for his arms. Circling his wrists with your fingers, you held on tight as Bucky fucked into you faster. 

Bucky trailed kisses along your shoulders and neck. His hips never missed a beat.

He was edging you closer and closer to your release. If he told you that you can’t cum, you weren’t entirely sure you would be able to stop it.

“Fuck… _Bucky_ …” you whined. 

“I know doll,” he rasped. “I’m there too.” 

Moving his flesh hand to your hip, he tilted your hips a little higher so he could reach around and circle your clit. 

You cried out, thrusting your hips back to meet his. “Bucky, please.”

He bit your shoulder, “Cum baby doll.” He rubbed your clit faster and pumped his hips harder. “Cum all over my cock baby.” 

The breath was knocked from your lungs when your release hit you. Your body quaked with the force. You felt your cunt clench hard around Bucky, making him grunt. 

He followed right behind you, your walls milking his release. A soft “fuck” left his lips as he slumped over your back. 

His weight was welcome as you floated in bliss. 

Bucky peppered your shoulders with kisses.

This was always your favorite part of sex with Bucky. He was intense during the act, but afterward he was sweet and cuddly. The two of you always liked to be wrapped up in each other as your highs calmed. 

“Are you ok?” he asked softly, levering his weight off of you. 

“I’m perfect,” you sighed.

He chuckled. Both of you groaned as he pulled his softening cock out of your wet heat. He rolled next you, throwing his arm over his eyes. 

You turned your head to look at him. “Are you ok?” you asked tentatively.   

You could just make out a smile on his lips in the darkness. “Yea doll, I am.”

He reached his arm out to pull you close.

* * *

You woke up alone in bed this time.

Opening your eyes slowly, you squinted at the sun shining in the windows. 

The smell of bacon was the only reason you even attempted to get up. 

Sitting up, you stretched, feeling the delicious soreness from muscles that hadn’t been used in a while. 

Bucky had woken you up a couple of hours ago for another round. This time had been unhurried, both of you taking your time to relearn each others bodies. 

The buildup and release was different, but still as intense.

Blowing out a long breath, you scooted to the edge of the bed and wrapped yourself in the sheet. Padding softly down the stairs, you smiled when you saw Bucky in front of the stove. 

He looked over his shoulder when he heard you approach the bar. He pointed to the pan in front of him, “I’m making french toast and bacon, you hungry?”

You nodded and perched on the barstool, “Famished.”

You both shared a knowing smile.

He sat a plate down in front of you before turning and grabbing the syrup off the shelf. Handing it to you, he turned to make his own plate. 

Bucky sat at the bar next to you as you took your first bite. “My favorite.” you murmured.

“I know,” he chuckled. 

You ate the rest in comfortable silence. 

After your last bite, Bucky reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the little red ring box. 

You watched him set it next to your plate before looking up at him in question. 

He smiled at you, tucking his hair behind his ears, “I know that we still have a lot to talk about and sort out, but that’s yours if you want it.” He shrugged, looking sheepish. “You still have my heart, it only seems natural to give you my last name as well.” 

Tears welled in your eyes. He still wanted you, even after the hurt you had caused?

In answer, you turned and framed his face in your hands, “I love you Bucky Barnes.”

He smiled, “And I love you.” Then a smirk stretched his lips, “But it’s really hard to take you seriously while you’re flashing me.”

Looking down, you realized you had forgot to hold the sheet up. Laughing, you leaned in to kiss him. 

“You are truly a gift, Barnes.”

“You’re my gift, doll.”

* * *

> _One year later._

You placed your hand over Bucky’s bouncing knee. 

“Babe, chill.”

He huffed out a laugh and looked over at you, “How are you being so calm?”

“We’ve been at this for six months, I’m used to it by now,” you replied. 

He picked up your hand from his leg and brought to his lips. Placing a kiss on the back of it, he smiled at you.

“Barnes?”

You looked up at the nurse who called your name, “That’s us!”

She motioned for you to follow her down the short hallway. She stopped outside of room three and waited for you and Bucky to get settled before she handed you gown, “You know the drill. The doctor should be in shortly.”

With that, she left the room. 

Bucky laughed, “I like her.” 

You took off your jeans and panties, handing them to Bucky. He set them on the chair as you wrapped the gown around your waist. When he turned back to you, he had a smirk on his face.

“What?” you asked, laughing.

He sidled up next you, grabbing your hips and popping you up on the exam table. Stepping in between your spread thighs, Bucky bent his head to kiss your lips, “Think we could fit in a quickie?”

You slapped at his chest, pushing him away, “Oh my god, you perv.” 

He laughed and whistled low, “It’s just something about that gown…”

You fixed the garment around your thighs before pointing to the chair, “Go sit down, naughty man.” 

With one last kiss, he did as he was told. 

The doctor came in shortly after. She smiled at you as she got the machine ready, “Let’s do the ultrasound first and then we’ll discuss the next course of action.”

You nodded as you laid back. Bucky reached out and twined his fingers with yours. 

Lifting your shirt, she spread the cold gel on your belly and settled the wand on your skin. 

The room was quiet except for her clicking on the machine, taking pictures of your uterus. 

She had a slight frown on her face, which concerned you, but you didn’t say anything because you didn’t want to alarm Bucky. 

Taking the wand off of your stomach, she sighed. She handed you a tissue to wipe the gel off before turning the screen toward you and Bucky. 

“It didn’t work, did it?” Bucky asked quietly. 

She smiled softly and just pointed at the screen, “As a matter of fact, it did Mr. Barnes.” She pointed to a little peanut shape on the screen, “Right there is your baby.”

You couldn’t believe your ears, did you hear her correctly?

She nodded at you when you looked at her, dumbfounded. “I will leave the two of you alone a moment.” She laid her hand on your arm before she exited. 

Looking at the screen, you smiled at the little bean.

You looked up at Bucky, who had tears shining in his eyes. 

“Merry Christmas Bucky.”


End file.
